Mine only and no one else's
by marti the alien
Summary: Vampire fic. Warning! Hard LEMON, swearing, supernatural elements,rape and etc.Pairings:mainly SasuSaku, strong ItaSaku and slight NaruSaku. Sasuke has turned Sakura into his mortal slave better summary inside. R
1. Help!

_Summary: _

_Well this story is about vampires. The great Uchiha clan are vampires, but the only ones who remain are Sasuke and Itachi. Sakura gets lost on a graveyard and enters a house full of tombs, the tombs of the Uchiha clan. There she meets a stranger with red eyes who changes her life forever. Then Itachi shows up._

_Warning__! Hard LEMON, swearing, supernatural elements, violence, blood, rape, characters death._

_Pairings: mainly SasuSaku, strong ItaSaku and slight NaruSaku _

_And No I'm not a psycho!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! _

_**Only mine and no one else's**_

_Chapter one: Help!_

"Fuck, fuck" she cursed softly under her breath. Left, right, straight! They all looked the same to her. All of the streets all of the tombs. _Sakura Haruno_

It was already dark. She has been wondering in that cursed graveyard for hours. Her calculating red eyes were watching a map carefully trying to read it. The poor thing was lost in that freaky place in the middle of the night.

"Finally" she murmured when she saw a big house. This was her destination; her mother had sent her to leave flowers in the tomb of her clan. Damn she was so going to kill her mother after this.

Slowly she entered the house. It was dark and…foggy?

"So unusual" she thought. She walked around watching the graves with curious green eyes, filled with life. But she most certainly wasn't aware of the other presence in the room.

Sharingan eyes blazed in the darkness from the corner, where the mysterious person had hidden him self. He watched the girl with a pleased look.

"Pretty" the thought as he watched the pink hair that swung around when the girl moved. The moon light hit her in the perfect angle so that he could see her porcelain skin. He tilted his head to the left in the same strange way an owl would. His red eyes narrowed and an evil smirk crept on his lips.

"Yes, she was perfect for the occasion" his smirk grew wider. _Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura walked around the house and explored the graves when she noticed that the symbol which the graves had didn't match the one of her family.

"Oh No! Please don't tell me this is the wrong family tomb house!" she wined looking at the map angrily.

"Stupid map! It's all you're fault!" she was yelling at the map. Sasuke found it amusing.

"How do you hold and read that thing anyway?" she seemed really pissed off.

"Perhaps I can help" Sakura froze, and then slowly turned around only too see a handsome man with unusually red eyes come to her.

"W-who a-are you?" She was scared. This guy was seriously creeping her off.

"Someone" he murmured. His smooth voice sent chills down her spine. She gulped a few times. He was right in front of her now. And he seemed to be practically scanning her from head to toe. She felt as If he could see right trough her.

"Are you lost?" he asked trying to sound affectionate. Well that of course was very hard for a man like him. Oh she just had no idea who was standing in front of her, and the worst part is that he won't let her get away unharmed.

"Yes, I am" She answered trying to sound more confident. He just smirked at her.

"I thought so…" he looked around to see all the graves."It's been quite a long time since I last visited this place" he murmured. Just the sound of his voice made her feel uneasy in the area between her legs. What was he doing to her?

"E-excuse me?' she asked looking at him. He still didn't make eye contact with her, which was good cuz his eyes were seriously freaking her out.

"These are the graves of my family" he started "once we were a big and powerful clan with…well lets just say unnatural powers" he looked her in the eye.

"What do you mean by that" he didn't answer just gestured her to follow him. And so she did.

They both arrived at something that seemed to be a slab stone. But the strange thing was that there were chains. The slab stone's purpose looked like…well to her looked like it had a sacrificial function. The stone was big enough for a person to lay down, their hands and legs to be chained, but the thing that she couldn't quite put her finger on was the small canal that seemed to start from the middle of the table. The canal also had many branches, so Sakura figured that If you let a colorful liquid travel on the canal there would appear to be some kind of a system which continued on the ground. Sakura trembled remembering that this was probably a sacrificial table. Now it all made sense to her.

"Did you figured out what this table's purpose is?" he asked in smooth and sinister voice.

"…" she didn't answer just continued to stare not even hearing him. She also figured what the liquid might be…blood.

"Good, she is scared" he said to himself.

"Do you know what was sacrificed on this table, and with what purpose?" he asked again. This time Sakura turned to him and looked at him with curious eyes.

"So innocent" he licked his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes" he murmured and got behind her. She instantly shivered at the contact he made by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well my clan was really powerful. We are ninjas…"she looked at him wide eyed"and our power is held in our eyes…"He switched his eyes in Sharingan mode.

"And the techniques we used are mostly eye techniques and jutsu. But in order to unlock

The strongest faze of the Sharingan you need to fulfill some special requirements." He went silent. But Sakura was too curious to let him stop here.

"Please continue" she asked silently. He smirked but didn't say anything.

"In order to activate Mangekyou Sharingan you need to make a sacrifice on this table to proof your self worthy. The thing you have to sacrifice is a…virgin girl." Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

"A virgin! Oh my god" she thought.

"The one who wishes to sacrifice finds a girl that he _likes_. It's very important that he likes the girl a lot, or else he won't proof anything. He places the girl on this table on a full moon, and then takes her _virginity_. The elders of the clan are becoming witnesses of the act. When taking her virginity drops of blood will run down from the girl's…private area. And will fall down in the canal you see. Then the member of the clan makes a few small cuts on the girl and lets the blood drain down until it reaches the canal and mangles with her virginity blood. Than the blood runs down and encircles the table by creating the clans symbol. And that's all." He finished his story and waited for her to react. Sakura was stunned, she felt scared, very scared. Now she had the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her. Oh she was so damn right.

When she snapped out of her trance she noticed that his hands were on her hips and were making their way up. She struggled immediately but he had a tight grip on her. She turned around to yell at him "what do you think y-…" she never finished her sentence as he pressed his cold but soft lips on hers. She tried to pry him off of her but it didn't work.

He grabbed her hands ad held them up in the air above her head.

"So pure…"he licked her bottom lip "so innocent…" he entered her mouth "so sweet..." he explored her sweet mouth "perfect…" He suddenly pulled away and looked at her, a twisted smirk on his face.

"I guess you will understand the sacrificial ceremony better if you take part in it" he smirked.

Before Sakura could react he tore of her shirt and skirt leaving her only on her underwear.

"Wait what are you doing? I'm not a virgin!" She lied. For Kami-sama's sake her life was at hand now.

"Oh? Really? Then tell me this, with what reason did I sense you're blood's taste?" He asked still holding her "for the simple reason that I wanted to be sure that you are indeed a virgin" he finished his sentence by slamming her on the table.

He chained her wrists above her head and chained her ankles to each side of the table, so now she was straddled big time. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. She tried again but again failed. Sasuke then took out from somewhere a black piece of cloth and gagged her with it. He than threw his robe aside revealing a well built and muscular chest. She felt tears slide down her cheeks, she was afraid indeed. He climbed atop of her and kissed her on the lips sliding his tongue in her mouth as much as the gag allowed him to. She started struggling and pulling on her restrains, and making noises. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he grabbed a hold of her neck. She whimpered as she felt she couldn't breathe.

"Listen and listen carefully Sa-ku-ra…"he murmured against her ear. She was shocked; she never told this stranger her name.

"I forgot to mention that if the sacrifice didn't behave during the ceremony, she would be killed. I'm the one who will have you and that's final" he hissed the last few words than released her neck. She relaxed but soon felt him attack her neck. He was kissing and sucking on her soft skin. He left a few smooches** (that's a word right****XD)** that would mark her as his. She whimpered and tried to hold back a moan. He kissed her collarbone and went down to her still hidden breasts.

She shivered when she felt him ripping of her bra. Sakura moaned when she felt him cup her breasts. He smirked against her neck, finally she was responding to his touch. He sucked on one of her nipples and pinched the other one.

He than noticed that the moon was already out and it was full.

"It's almost time blossom" he nibbled on her ear than trailed wet kisses on her jaw line. He than trailed her cheeks, nose and forehead. Sasuke wanted to mark every part of her with his scent; he wanted to know every part of her. He than went lower kissing her neck, then the valley between her breasts, than he reached her flat stomach and stuck his tongue in her navel. She moaned and arched her back as she felt fingers run down her spine.

Sasuke smirked as he reached the hem of her panties. With his a lot sharper senses he inhaled the sweet scent of the girl's arousal.

Sakura whimpered when she felt him run his finger on the outside of her panties. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks as she felt the huge amount of moisture she had released on her panties. Sasuke wasted no time as he ripped them off of her. Sakura blushed and instinctively tried to close her legs but the chains wouldn't allow her to.

"Ah, ah, ah" He swing a finger at her. Sasuke than ran a finger trough her wet folds. She moaned in pleasure. Than she felt something wet slid up and down. It was Sasuke's tongue. He started stroking her with his muscle. She went rigid. Than moaned over and over again. Sasuke grabbed a hold of her clit with his mouth as he started sucking it. Than slowly a finger crawled up to her entrance. Sakura's breath stopped when she felt him slip a finger in her. He started trusting in and out of her, and after a few minutes added a second one and a third.

Sakura felt she was so close to release, but he seemed to have felt it too for he pulled out of her. She gave a muffled cry.

"Not yet blossom" he ran his hands trough her stomach and up to her breasts only to cup them, his hands continued their journey until he got back to her hips. By this time he was already on top of her and was pulling his pants down. Sakura started crying again when she felt him rub his member on her entrance. Sasuke bended over her and kissed her roughly.

Then a muffled scream echoed in the room. He had taken her virginity in a quit painful way. She continued crying and pleading him to stop even if her words could hardly reach the surface. Sasuke started trusting in and out of her without giving he any time to adjust. He rocked his hips and made her rise her own to meet his. He groaned, she continued to cry and scream in both pain and ecstasy. A small trail of blood trailed down her tights and fell into the canal.

"Let me have the ultimate weapon of my clan, blossom" he ran a hand trough her hair only to pull it roughly, so she would expose her neck to him. He smirked revealing his now long fangs. He continued to pump in and out when he felt her walt tighten around him.

"Almost there" he moaned. Sakura closed her eyes just hopping that this was just a nightmare.

"Cum for me baby" he ordered. Sakura felt something built up and release in her as she gave another few muffled screams as her first orgasm hit. He moaned loudly as well. He released inside of her. She was ready to fall asleep when he pulled her hair again.

"Not so fast blossom" He nuzzled in her neck and licked a vein.

"Here's a reward for being a good girl" He trailed the vein with his fangs and removed the gag.

"w-what are y-you doing" she asked her voice low and her body shaking.

"I'm going to turn you into my mortal slave, my dear Sakura" he purred against her ear.

"What are you" she yelled shaking and crying from fear.

"Me?" he asked mockingly " I'm just a part of my vampire clan. The Uchiha clan." He said and he dug his fangs into her neck reaching for the sweet blood he had longed to taste for quite a while. He drank, not too much but enough to satisfy his hunger. He pulled away and took a look at her tummy. There on her tummy now had appeared the Uchiha symbol and disappeared after a few seconds.

He smirked. A sick and twisted smile indeed. Oh Orochimaru what have you done to him?

"W-what d-did you do to m- me?" Sasuke's attention turned to the girl beneath him.

"I have marked you for life. I have turned you into my mortal slave. From now on you _belong_ to me! If another boy touches you I'll find out for sure and also I can get in you're mind and read you're thoughts, I can command you're body. I can do whatever I want and there is nothing you can do about it." He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply. She felt more tears stream down her eyes.

"Ow and by the way I almost forgot. Other vampires will now also be interested in you, and If you let any of them even touch you…you'll regret it! Just tell them who do you belong to and they'll leave you alone." He smiled at her. She trembled underneath him.

"Good night Sakura" She slowly closed her eyes giving up to sleep.

Sasuke got up and dressed himself. He then threw another glance at her and smirked. Oh he was going to have fun with this one.

_**In the morning**_

Sakura woke up in her bed. She quickly looked at herself.

She was clothed. Her shirt and skirt were in perfect condition as if no one ever touched them. She relaxed, but when she got up she felt horrible pain between her legs. Her face went pale. She quickly ran to the bathroom and took a look at her neck. It had two small holes on it. She shivered in pleasure when she touched it.

She stripped her clothes off to take a shower only to see blood on her panties. It was than clear to her, the thing really had happened last night. She let out a deep sigh and felt tears collect at the corners of her eyes. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and saw it. It was there on her tummy…the Uchiha symbol.

**Author talks**

Well like I said I'm not a psycho!! I just like more brutal and scary thing that's all. I noticed that Itachi and Sakura had some nice vampire fics. But unfortunately I couldn't find any vampire fics with Sasuke and Sakura so I decided to right one .

Hope someone likes this crap. Sorry for the spelling errors I'm working on the problem but it's not like I can show this thing to my English teacher, right?

Well R&R


	2. Everybody shouts NARUТО!

_Ok guys, since you like this story so much I'll continue it ._

_Oh and by the way I noticed that the title of the story is different and I'm sorry about that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**Chapter two: everybody shouts "Naruto!!"**

It's been two weeks since the accident in the graveyard and Sakura still refuses to go out. Her best friend Ino had dropped by to see her more than 200 times but she still didn't want to talk about it. Naruto, Sakura's best male friend was also worried-sick about her.

But the reason Sakura refused to tell anybody about the accident appeared on her window 8 days ago.

_8 days ago_

Sakura was trying to find a way to heal the two holes oh her neck but no medicine seemed to work. She sighed and sat on her bad. These past few weeks she has been crying and crying.

"I want to tell someone about this" she thought "I can't live like that. With this secret". She decided to tell Naruto and Ino, her mother was absolutely out of the question. The woman will probably faint if she finds out her daughter was raped in the graveyard by… a vampire?

"No this is ridiculous, even Naruto won't believe me." she felt tears fill her eyes once more.

"I guess I have to try…" she mumbled. Getting a scroll she decided to write him to come and see her. For Kami's sake she hadn't even told Tsunade about this.

_Stab_

Something was outside the window. Sakura trembled remembering that this guy Sasuke probably knew everything about her. Even where she lived.

"Oh my God, please not him" she thought opening the window. To her surprise she didn't find the Uchiha but a note tied to a kunai. She took the note and closed the window. She carefully opened it and read it slowly, the note said:

_Hello blossom._

_I sure miss you, do you miss me? I bet you do._

_Now for the reason I wrote this, I thought you might tell someone about our little encounter in the graveyard. If you tell someone about it I will kill that person even if he is someone dear to you. You understand what I mean, don't you? _

_I will come to see you some day soon._

_For now bye blossom and don't forget what I told you._

Sakura froze. Then she felt sick He was going to kill? He wouldn't, would he? Questions like that were moving around her head. She was scared, again.

_End of flash back_

She suddenly heard a knock on the door. It was Ino. She quickly ran down to meet her friend.

"Forehead girl!!" "Ino pig" the two girls hugged each other.

"hei Sakura let's go to a picnic. You, me, Hinata and Tenten. Just girls." Sakura thought about it. She hadn't been out in quite a while now. It would be a good idea and besides what was the worst thing that could happen.

"Ok, Ino-pig" Ino laughed.

"That's the spirit!" We'll pick you up in four. And be ready" Ino waved on her way back. Sakura felt calm, calmer than she felt for days. Nightmares about this Sasuke were hunting her dreams, the note she got from him and everything else were driving her mad. She wondered If she would enter in psychiatry after some time.

_A few hours later_

Sakura was waiting for her friends to arrive. When they finally got there Sakura felt great. The life seemed to have returned in her jade eyes, and she was ready to party.

"Wow Sakura you were actually waiting for us?" Tenten seemed surprised quite a lot.

"Yep, you phlegms **(is that a word)**" Sakura poked her friend in the ribs.

"Ok girl lets go!!" Ino shouted.

While they were walking they met Naruto. Of course the foxy ninja noticed his friends and immediately ran to them.

"HI GIRLS!!" the blonde shouted giving them a big group hug.

"And h-hi to y-you –too Nar-uto…..c-an't-b-reath" Sakura and the girls squirmed to free them selves.

"Where are you going like that?" the hyperactive ninja asked letting them go.

"We are going on a picnic!!" Ino screamed again. The girls pulled away from her for a sec.

"whoooa?? Really, can I come?" and that's when it hit them, this was suppose to be a girl-picnic only. And where did Naruto fit in the picture?

"um…ahm N-Naruto…you see there is this little problem…" Hinata started but couldn't quite finish

"THS IS A GIRLS-PICNIC ONLY NARUTO!!" Ino started screaming again. She wasn't going crazy; she was just excited because Sakura was finally out!

"Is that so?" Naruto asked "then I guess I should put my Sexy-No-jutsu to work!!" Naruto screamed making the right hand signs.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!" the four girls screamed and ran in four different directions.

"whaaa….." Naruto sweat-dropped "what just happened" the blonde made a thinking face "oooh I get it we are playing tag, RIGHT GIRLS" Naruto jumped to the wrong conclusion (again) and quickly made some hand signs "Mass Shadow-Clone-Jutsu" Immediately three-hundred Naruto clones appeared

"Ok, ok everybody listen up" The original shouted "we are playing tag with Sakura and the girls, If we find them we get to go on a picnic with them" He rose his hand "and we get to eat Ramen??" one of the clones asked. Naruto went silent for a second "Yes, Dattebayo". And with that all the clones started searching around Konoha, while the people on the street were looking at Naruto as if he was an alien or something. The whole Konoha was trashed and searched as a matter of minutes and all the Narutos headed for the forest.

_Meanwhile in the forest_

"You think he'll find us here?" Tenten asked the others.

"I don't think it was such a good idea to dump him like that, I mean you know that he might…" Sakura couldn't finish again.

"Jump to the wrong conclusion because he's an idiot?" Ino pointed out for her.

"No I mean he's quite sensitive you know, and I really don't want to upset him and all" the four of them went quiet. Sakura did have a point, even if Naruto was a complete idiot sometimes; it was always fun around him.

"NARUTO!!" the whole village was shacking from the yell of thousands of people.

"Oh no! Maybe we should have taken him with us, now he has probably got himself into trouble…" Tenten started "for jumping into the wrong conclusions" Sakura finished a nervous smile on her face.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in the front and it was moving directly to the spot where the four girls were standing. Now they could see…wait they could see THRE-HUNDRED NARUTOS running their way?! An Really pissed off and drunken Tsunade whose hair was messed up. An angry Akamaru who wasn't quite red, instead he was yellow and had a bucket on his head, an angry Kiba who was riding Akamaru and was painted in some throw-up colors. An angry Neji who had his Biakugan **(I'm not sure how it spells)** activated and was wet. And last but not least a determined Rock Lee who was screaming "Naruto! You tripped me up that means you want to fight!! Let the power of youth explode!! Yaahhh"

"Um I'm not sure the world is ready for one Naruto, let alone three-hundred!!" Ino screamed.

"Well I'm not sure about the world but Konoha definitely isn't ready" Sakura stated.

After a few seconds three-hundred Narutos jumped on top of the girls screaming something like "gaah we found you!!" or "help, us hide us" or the completely weird demand for the situation "treat us Ramen". Soon all the persuaders of THE NARUTO jumped on top of them wanting revenge.

It was a funny afternoon because after the major fight they all had a big picnic! But there in the shadows of the threes an unexpected visitor was hiding. His black robe with red clouds was blown slightly by the wind. Sharingan eyes watched the scene before them with interest.

**To be continued**

_**Yay! Picnic fixes everything up **_

_**Ok loves I see you liked the first chapter a lot so I decided to update. Don't kill me for this lame chapter I just tried writing something funny for a change. Don't worry the darkness returns in the next chapter when Itachi Uchiha appears. And he's gonna make Sakura's life miserable along with his foolish little brother.**_

_**Mwhahahahahahhaaaa!! I'm so evil!**_

_**Bye and don't forget to review, ideas are always excepted!!**_


	3. Enter: Itachi Uchiha

**Author's trying to think:**

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Thanks for the ideas. I love you guys!!_

_As I promised the darkness returns in this chapter as Sakura is about to enter even deeper in the horrible world of vampires._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**Author stops bugging you.**

**Chapter three: Enter Itachi Uchiha**

The day was normal for Sakura. She thanked the gods that she hadn't heard from Sasuke. He hasn't been bothering her for almost two weeks, but there was something else bothering Sakura. She has been feeling a strange presence around the neighborhood lately and she didn't like it not even one little bit.

However, she tried to shake the bothering thoughts off and to prepare her self for the upcoming birthday party of Naruto Uzumaki! Her best friend.

She was currently training. Sakura's powerful punches knocked down trees and made the earth crumble. Yes she was definitely improving. Sakura was quite proud of her self. She was now officially Konoha's second best medic nin after Tsunade.

But there in the shadows of the trees that were spared by her wrath was standing a figure. The person had black hair and red eyes similar to the once Sasuke had. He has been watching her lately. He liked her a lot but being a vampire he sensed the scent on that girl. Oh he knew that scent so well that it almost hurt him. He figured that his foolish little brother might have used the girl to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan but didn't expect to let her live. However, this wasn't going to stop him from having some _fun_ with her behind his brother's back. A twisted smile appeared on his face.

Sakura had just bought Naruto a present. She bought him a fox plushie, a set of kunai knifes and poison needles (she just hoped that he wouldn't hurt himself with them) and coupon for a month free Ramen. Boy didn't she just know what to pick for him. She packed the presents in three nice boxes and decorated them in a beautiful way. Tomorrow afternoon was the party. Naruto had reserved a whole restaurant just for them. Sakura couldn't wait. She went to take a shower unaware that A pair of Sharingan eyes were watching her every move.

Itachi was also aware of the party and thought it would be the best moment to meet the little blossom.

**The party day is here**

brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sakura woke up from the ring of her stupid alarm clock.

"ngh" she moaned in annoyance. She looked at the clock, it was 9am.

"Just five more minutes" she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Hi little blossom. Did you miss me"? a sexy voice asked. Sakura froze, she tried to get up but found that her legs were limp. She heard footsteps. Damn she knew who it was way to well. When the figure almost reached her she finally jumped and started running. To where she had no idea her self. Suddenly she bumped into something warm and hard. Her hands were quickly grabbed and lifted in the air as very memorable red eyes blazed in front of her. She screamed, than she head him chuckle._

"_Go ahead blossom; keep screaming it just turns me on even more." He smiled as his lips brushed against hers. She could almost see his face, but then when he pulled out of the darkness she saw that his appearance was different. In fact the man in front of her was older; handsome indeed and only looked like Sasuke. Sakura remembered him mentioning something about having a brother who killed their entire clan. But his eyes were different, they had the same Sharingan as Sasuke but this guy's were more cruel and more bitter, they were filled with a twisted desire of blood. She trembled remembering that all of the Uchiha clan was vampires. _

"_You'll meet me soon, blossom. But for now I'll leave you with just that" He slammed his lips against hers. Sakura panicked, she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip wanting an entrance. She opened her mouth willingly afraid of what might happen if she did not. He hands were released as his own grabbed her hips. He ravaged her mouth and explored every inch of it. _

_When he finally pulled away she saw him grin. His fangs were a lot longer than the normal ones._

"_Now blossom let me try your blood" he bent towards her neck. Sakura screamed_

"NOOO Help!!" Sakura shoot up in her bed. Sweat was streaming down her face. What had Sasuke done to her? She trembled and than looked at the clock, it was 4pm. She shot out of bed. Sakura only had an hour to get ready for the party. She ran to the bathroom and took a quick 20 minute shower. She then got ready in like 30 minutes and shot out of her house and headed for the party place.

Sakura arrived almost in time. There was loud music coming from the inside of the restaurant. Screaming and swearing could be heard too. Sakura assumed that the restaurant was probably thorn apart by now from the inside.

Sakura burst into laughter when she entered the restaurant only to see Naruto being carried around by his male pales while the girls threw food at him and were screaming "let's kill the birthday boy!!" Naruto quickly jumped to see his best friend. He was hyperactive as usual.

"So Sakura you finally came, huh!! I thought you wouldn't." Nartuo screamed hugging her.

"Yea like I would miss your party, foxy boy" She chuckled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed and hugged her even tighter. Everybody surrounded them and wondered what had Sakura chosen foe him as his present.

"Here Naruto. Happy Birth day" she smiled as she gave him the presents. Naruto's eyes widen. First he opened the plushie present and a huge smile appeared on his face when he saw the fox. Everybody got the hint and laughed with him.

"See it kinda looks like me" Naruto shouted and placed the fox on his head. Everybody laughed even more.

"Since it's from Sakura and I really care about her I'll name the fox…" Sakura blushed.

"Aaw, Naruto you don't have to" she smiled still blushing.

"Naruto!!" The blonde screamed. A nerve appeared on Sakura's forehead. She punched the blonde on the head.

"What was that for Sakura?" Naruto cried out. However his smile didn't fade as he saw the other presents. He gave Sakura another tight hug.

"_Hay you stupid fox!! It's my birthday don't you have anything for me?" Naruto asked looking at the huge bars in front of him. Than an eye cracked open._

"_I don't give presents or celebrate birthday parties I only ruin them…" the fox growled_

"_But if you want a nice present you can remove the seal" The fox smirked._

"_Right! How dump do you think I am?" Naruto cracked an eye brow_

"…_I won't answer that trick question…" he fox answered looking him with a cheesy expression._

"_hey!! I'm having a birthday; you can at least show me some respect today you stupid ugly, smelly fox!!" Naruto yelled at him. The fox just smiled "fine, fine Happy birthday you foolish little Naruto" He laughed._

"_Ow shut up and just go to sleep" Naruto mumbled and__left._

They were all having a great time at the party. Unfortunately Lee got drunk, again and Sakura decided to take her leave.

It was 12.34am and Sakura was on her way home.

"Man I must be crazy to stay out that late…" she thought. But then she froze. There was this presence, this freaky presence the same on she sensed in her dream. She turned around. Nothing….

"Now, now Sakura you're just being paranoid" she thought but the moment she turned around there it was, the figure with those bloody red eyes, the same eyes as Sasuke's or so she thought. The figure started coming closer to her and Sakura was frozen.

"Move Sakura. MOVE god damn it!!" her mind was shouting at her. She finally awakened from her strange trans, and decided to run for it.

"tsk, tsk why do they always have to run?" he asked in a plain disappointed look. It was then when he shoot in the air with insane speed. Sakura ran and ran not daring to turn around which she eventually did. She saw no one but she could still feel him. Damn how was she even able to sense him in such a weird way? Than she remembered what had Sasuke told her.

She started running again until she reached her house. To her horror her parents weren't home. She was scared but she didn't sense him any longer. Maybe she had lost him.

"How the hell did he even enter the village without being noticed?? Is it possible for him to have passed trough the ANBU black obs? Oh dear god I'm in danger…" she stood still for a moment and decided not to switch in the lights. She entered her room with great caution but found nothing. She relaxed and closed the door without noticing the person who was leaning against the wall.

Sakura undressed her self and unconsciously revealed to the stranger her beautiful looks. She than removed her bra and put on a nice silk nightgown. Sakura then laid her self on the bed preparing to sleep. But then she felt a strong arm wrap around her whist and pull her closer to a strong chest. Sakura prayed it was Sasuke.

"It wouldn't be wise to scream my dear…you'll only attract attention and I'm not interested in killing some more tonight." Came a seductive and at the same time cold whisper from behind her. Sakura froze, she just didn't want to turn around. Than the thing nuzzled in her neck. She felt him run his tongue on her neck as if exploring her.

"Sasuke's scent is all over you" he growled. Kissing her neck some more he started going to the front. Little by little Sakura could see parts of him. His long raven hair, his pale skin and he was older than she was.

"Please…" she pleaded. He suddenly stopped to look at her, his eyes had a cruel sadistic glint in them. He slapped her hard.

"Did I say you could speak?? Did I ask you a question for you to answer?" he whispered in quite a scary way. It was a trick question, Sakura just knew it was. He was going to slap her again if she answered him and if she didn't he would probably hurt her. So she just did the only thing possible at the moment she just shook her head at him. He smirked.

"Smart girl. But still I wonder why did my brother let you live after the ceremony?" he caressed her cheek his lips inches from hers. "he usually kills all the girls he fucks…" it was just a statement.

"Show it to me" he ordered. This time Sakura didn't get what he meant by that.

"Sh-show you wh-what…" she stuttered. He just picked her up and made her sit on her bed while he was still holding her securely.

"Where did he bite you, show it to me…the place" he ran a hand over her neck. She just turned her head to one side to reveal small lint covering the two holes. Itachi carelessly removed it and explored the slightly red skin.

"It's just a bite. He just sucked some of you're blood out and nothing more. He could've turned you into a vampire but he didn't. I wonder what your purpose is for him?" he looked at her expecting an answer.

"I don't know…" was all she could whisper to the vampire.

"Sasuke isn't the type to hide things; he likes to scare people so tell me what did he say to you?" Itachi was starting to get impatient with the girl. Sakura than remembered what he said to her

_Flashback_

"_I'm going to turn you into my mortal slave, my dear Sakura" he purred against her ear._

"_What are you" she yelled shaking and crying from fear._

"_Me?" he asked mockingly " I'm just a part of my vampire clan. The Uchiha clan." He said and he dug his fangs into her neck reaching for the sweet blood he had longed to taste for quite a while._

_End of flashback_

"He…he wanted me to be his mortal slave…" she managed to choke out.

"Oh I see, now it all makes sense." Itachi mumbled. Sakura than remembered what Sasuke told her. He told her to keep the other male vampires away by telling them who she belongs to. She wondered if she should try it now, seeing that Itachi was quite busy exploring her with his eyes.

"You better watch out, I belong to Sasuke and he's going to kill you as soon as he finds out about all this" Sakura managed to say in an almost assuring tone. Suddenly Itachi lifted his head, his eyes turned into the same Sharingan that Sasuke had.

"Oh really?? Do you even know who are you talking to? Do you really believe that my foolish little brother will be able to even scratch me?" he asked in a mocking tone. Sakura was staring at him dumbly.

"So you're the one who killed your own clan??" she asked starting to shake in fear. Hi grip on her tightened than he bent down and whispered a yes in her ear. He than slammed her on the bed securing her wrist above her head with one of his hands the other shamelessly moving under the nightgown.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother" he purred. Sakura curled and shivered in fear. Itachi smiled, he liked her a lot and perhaps he was going to be willing to share her with his brother, at least for a while.

"Now listen carefully Sakura. We are going to pass around Sasuke's rules. I'm going to have you but you already know that you can't clean a vampires scent from your body right…" she just nodded "good, now I'm going to give you a jar of a special liquid that will cover my own scent so he wouldn't find out. And you're going to keep this a secret or else" he turned to all the photos of Sakura's family and friends. Sakura gulped and nodded.

"Good" he covered her mouth with his. Secretly Sakura wished that Sasuke would show up and save her from his loony brother, but unfortunately Sasuke had far more important things to tend to than come and save her sorry ass. She felt Itachi's tongue sneak in her mouth while he lifted the nightgown to expose her skin. Sakura felt him getting angry with her not responding so she entered in a fight with him. He won in the end of course. Sakura felt being left only on her panties while Itachi was fiercely attacking her neck by kissing sucking and nibbling. He flicked his tongue around the two holes on her neck making her shiver with pleasure.

"I can't use the full effect of this bite because it's not from me, but Sasuke could make you cum with just that thing" he murmured. His hands cupped her breasts and she moaned. Damn why was she responding to him like that, she was afraid that Sasuke might find out. Her thoughts were blown away when Itachi took one of the rosy peaks in his mouth. She moaned and got a hold of his hair instinctively pushing him down wanting more. Itachi felt himself get hard and smirked. He switched breasts and made sure he gave the same amount of attention to the other one. He then went lower kissing her everyplace he could. Sakura moaned and trashed her head from side to side. Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He ripped her panties off and pushed him self in her. Sakura didn't know when the hell he had undressed. Unlike with Sasuke this time didn't hurt, she assumed that her body was already used to this sensation. Although it wasn't her first time Itachi waited for her to adjust and after a couple of minutes he started thrusting in and out of her. Sakura started moaning, not able to hold herself. Itachi found her G-spot and started thrusting in that direction. He rocked his hips against hers; the bed was shaking from their act. She couldn't help but scream his name, he just kept panting; sweat dripping down from both of them. They were so close, his speed increased, her body arched. They both finally came.

He fell on top of her panting. After catching his breath he got up and started to dress. Sakura was already under the covers of her bed preparing to fall asleep when Itachi interrupted her.

"Remember Sakura use the jar. And also this is our _dirty_ little secret." He chuckled as he left through the window.

Right now Sakura was tired and confused. She would ponder the new problem tomorrow.

**Author's thoughts**

Well this was long… I added ItaSaku Lemon. Tell me what do you think and NO I'm not personally experienced with a man in bed. I just read a lot of fics like that and that's all.

In the next chapter Sasuke finally shows up. Will he find out about "the _dirty_ little secret"?? Well I myself don' know XD. R&R and goodbye!!


	4. Incoming jealousy:the kill Naruto desire

_I'm back people with more SasuSaku in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry if some of you might not like ItaSaku. I said that there will be strong ItaSaku so bear with me, Ok?_

**Chapter four: Incoming jealousy: The kill Naruto desire**

It was the late afternoon. Sakura's head hurt badly because of last night's party.

"Damn I shouldn't have drunk that much. Now I'm having nightmares about…" Sakura never got to finish as she saw a jar with some sort of a colorless liquid in it. Her heart skipped a beat. She than realized that she was actually naked.

"So…so it wasn't a dream?" she asked herself tears forming in her eyes. What was he going to do? Why was this damn vampire haunting her too, like Sasuke wasn't enough of trouble.

"Sasuke?..." she thought "Oh my god! What am I going to tell him…How am I going to tell him?" she started crying. Sakura took a look at the photos of her friends and family. She didn't want to loose them, because of Itachi or Sasuke.

"Maybe I should wait a bit and see what's going to happen." Sakura was lost in her thoughts. Her attention was drawn to the jar on her nightstand. She took it carefully and started looking it curiously. She than saw the small note that was clued on the jar. It said:

_Scrub yourself with the liquid while taking a shower. Shampoos and soaps don't have affect on it so don't worry._

She relaxed a bit. Sakura looked at the clock than felt a really familiar chakra approach the village very fast.

"Sasuke!" she thought. She had to be fast, first came the scrubbing with the liquid than her hair and other parts. Sakura than noticed the white spots on her sheets. Well that was Itachi's cum mixed with her own. She quickly made her bed and cover it with a fleecy rug. She than undressed and ran in the bathroom.

Sakura opened the jar and instinctively smelled it. It didn't have a scent too. Sakura was too scared to ponder the problem right now. She scrubbed until her skin was red and she decided to wash her hair. She spilled her shampoo with strawberry smell and washed her hair carefully, than she scrubbed her body with her shower gel with aroma of Lotus and Rise. Sakura than looked for a good place to hide the jar so Sasuke wouldn't accidentally notice it when enter. She found a good hiding spot and than wrapped herself in a towel.

The moment she opened the door she saw_ him_ lying on the window. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her. Sakura's breath stopped, he was so god damn good looking; he was wearing that long robe the same one when she first saw him, his lower half was dressed with blue pants that had a purple rope around them, he had his black shoes and she could partly see his katana, and of course the black eyes with that arrogant smirk on his face. Oh yea how could he live without that?

"Will you stop staring at me?" he asked her still smirking. Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at him angrily.

"Why should I? You're staring at me right now, aren't you?" she snapped at him.

"Well don't forget that you belong to me, I can stare at you whenever I like…" he was interrupted.

"And since you're _my master_ I can't" she asked mocking the master part.

"So you're falling for me?" Sasuke cocked a smirk.

"Yea you wish, you only have looks and nothing more" she started walking over to him. Sasuke looked at her curiously, what was she about to do was more unexpected than the most unexpected thing ever. Sakura walked over to him and starched her neck so her face was inches from his own. Sasuke thought that she wanted a kiss but instead Sakura used her inhuman strength she pushed him down so hard that he lost balance and fell back words. He slid down the roof on his back, but quickly turned around and fell on his feet on the ground. Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura close the window and pull the curtains. His eyes narrowed, she was forgetting her place, so he decided to remind her.

Sakura turned to her wardrobe to look for clothes. In this very same moment Sasuke poofed behind her. Sakura quickly turned to him and charged as much chakra to her fist as possible at the moment. Sasuke easily dodged though her inhuman strength.

"You're forgetting your place little blossom" he murmured tracing her jaw line with one finger.

"You forgot that I'm way above you, and that you have to respect and obey me in order to keep save the ones you love" he continued grasping her neck painfully "now show me a proper greeting or at least give me a proper greeting" Sakura chocked and tried to pull away from his grasp but the more she struggled the more tighter he gripped her throat. At a moment she stopped and pleaded him to let go. He however, shook his head. She put her hands on each side of his head and softly placed her lips on his. Sasuke responded immediately and took control of the kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth and coaxed her tongue to join his own. She obeyed and let her tongue dance with his. His grip on her throat loosened and she pulled away panting heavily. When she looked at him he had a cold and bitter expression and look.

"Now that wasn't enough my pet" he murmured still holding her in place. Sakura stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Forgive me master" She barely held herself from hissing the last part at him. Sakura closed the space between their lips. His hand released her neck and went behind her back pulling her closer to him. She moaned just to make him pleased with her. They soon parted as he buried his face in her neck kissing her intensely.

"Mhhm, Lotus and strawberry….my favorite flavors" he purred. Sakura's breath stopped, she was turning him on. She didn't want to sleep with him. Just last night she had to sleep with his brother. Oh dear lord pleas help.

Sasuke pushed her against the bed. Her towel slightly lowered but it was enough for Sasuke to look at the newly exposed skin and to lick his lips hungrily. He leaned atop of her not hearing her pleas. He shut her up with a forceful kiss, while grinding himself against her. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, he was going to do it to her again. Sasuke separated the two sides of the towel so he could get full access to her body. Sakura shivered, it felt so strange yet it was so familiar. It felt like some inhuman creature was touching her, and that's exactly what he is, inhuman.

He left wet trails of kisses down her neck to her breasts. He smirked; the peaks were already hard because of the cold.

"Please…" she whispered underneath him. Hi attention quickly turned to her and Sakura saw the same cruel spark in his now Sharingan eyes as in his brother's eyes.

"Did I say you could speak?" he hissed dangerously. His hand rose to slap her but she covered her face and curled underneath him from fear. Sasuke stopped and let his hand fall to his side.

"Exactly. I didn't" his smirk turned into a twisted one. Sakura could see his vampire fangs. Sasuke leaned down his ear near her mouth and cupped her breasts with his hands. Sakura gave a moan and he smiled. Again he cupped them but this time a bit more rude. The effect was a louder moan. Sasuke's hand traveled down to her navel, he rubbed her flat stomach and went to her most private area. Sakura whimpered when his mouth claimed hers. She could fell the sharp fangs pierce her lower lip. Sasuke sucked at the sweet blood and grinded himself almost painfully against Sakura's tight. Hi fingers found their way to her wet core. He encircled her opening and rubbed her clit. She moaned from pleasure, but the fact that Sasuke was sucking blood out from her lower lip in a very painful way, made tears slid down her eyes.

Sasuke raised his head and licked his lips in seductive kind of way. Sakura got scared by the way he was looking at her. She felt like a bloody piece of meat right now, while she watched him lick his lips as if urging her to kiss him. Sakura stood still but Sasuke caught her in surprise and plunged a finger in her. Sakura moaned and gripped his back digging her nails in his back. Sasuke growled and added another finger; Sakura almost screamed and threw her head back in the upcoming ecstasy. Sasuke wrapped his hand around her whist in a possessive way. He than added a third finger which made her scream and moan. Sasuke was just about to undress and enter her when they heard and especially annoying scream.

"Sakura!!" the hyperactive blonde was calling for his friend. Sakura pushed Sasuke off of her and went to the window. For the first time in her life she was happy that Naruto had come to visit her. Sakura covered herself with the towel and appeared at the window to greet Naruto.

"Hi Naruto. What's up?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was frowning. He was just about to fuck her hard and this idiot appeared and interrupted them.

"You are late for our meeting at the bridge with Sai. And besides granny Tsunade wants to see us for some reason." The blonde answered "are you Ok Sakura?" Naruto seemed to sense Sasuke's strange chakra.

"Yes" she answered and took a look at Sasuke. He was still frowning but she didn't give a shit.

"I'm coming in a few minutes Naruto!" she told him and started looking for her clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked in aggressive tone.

"I can't stay here with you. I'm a ninja and besides the Hokage wants to see me, so I have no choice." She answered looking cool. Sasuke frowned; there was no way that he was going to leave her alone with that dope.

"Than I'll be coming with you" he said calmly. Sakura looked at him surprised "Ok, you'll be something like my cousin, and your name will be….. Hatayo" Sasuke nodded. Sakura looked him in the eyes carefully and spotted….jealousy? Was he jealous of Naruto? Was he thinking that there was something between them? She decided that she could have some fun with him.

_A couple of minutes later_

Naruto was sitting on the stairs waiting for his pink-haired teammate. Sakura opened the door and came out of the house Sasuke closely following her. Sakura was wearing a short black skirt this time without the shorts, her top was covered with a thick black vest that it said _fuck me, yeah._ When Sasuke saw the way she wanted to get dressed he wanted to faint. And now he was throwing death glares at the gaping blonde.

"Naruto I want you to meet someone" Sakura said in a sweet tone. Naruto quickly snapped out of his trans and looked at her.

"This is Hatayo, my cousin. And he came to visit me for a while" Naruto grinned at the frowning Sasuke.

"Hatayo this is Naruto my best boy friend" Sasuke glared again. He thought that Naruto was her boyfriend or something.

"Nice to meet you…" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto turned to Sakura and gave her his famous Naruto-friendly hug. Sakura hugged him back. Sasuke looked like he was going to burn Naruto with just his eyes.

They were walking round the street and people were greeting Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke was in quite a gloomy mood, he hated the closeness the blond idiot had with _his_ Sakura. And the fact that he was very aroused didn't help at all.

"hei Sakura, wanna eat Ramen?" The foxy ninja asked kindly. Sakura watched him smile at her. He was always so kind to her. She felt so well that she totally forgot about Sasuke, which by the way he noticed. He didn't like being ignored and if looks can kill Naruto would've been long dead by now, if only he just turned his attention to Sasuke.

"um, Naruto lets see what Tsunade sensei wants, ok?" Sakura asked him. His smile just grew bigger. Sakura knew the answer, and then turned to see Sasuke practically boiling from anger. He looked like a tomato from anger. Sakura smirked to herself and decided to push him a bit. She went to Naruto, hugged him in a quit seductive way and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at Sasuke, his expression was priceless. He changed a few colors and then turned back to red. Then something clicked in Sasuke's head and he realized that Sakura was teasing him on purpose, she knew he was jealous of the dope.

"Oh, Sakura you just wait till we're alone… You'll regret for having this much fun at my expense" He thought as he threw a dangerous and at the same time warning look at Sakura. She realized that maybe she had pushed him a little bit too far. She gulped and looked at him taking the smile off of her face; he just nodded to her in response.

They finally reached the Hokage's office. Naruto entered, and Sakura told Sasuke to wait for her outside. He didn't answer just looked at her with his black eyes which told her to get ready to suffer. Sakura gulped again and entered.

"Blah, blah, blah mission blah, blah, blah, you and Naruto blah, blah, blah" Tsunade said to them. Naruto smiled, he loved going on missions.

"Um Tsunade sensei I blah, blah, blah, my cousin blah, blah, blah Hatayo blah, blah" Sakura told her. Tsunade narrowed her eyes but accepted it. **(Sorry about the blahs)**.

Sakura and Naruto came out of the office and went to Ichiraku's. They both seemed to completely forgotten about Sasuke, which irritated him to no end.

Sasuke hated the fact that Naruto treated Sakura Ramen and didn't even seem to notice him. He hated how Sakura smiled for the blonde. Damn how he wanted to remove him from the way but something was stopping him and he didn't know what.

They were finally done and Naruto excused himself because he had to prepare for his mission. Sakura sighed, she knew she would be left alone with Mr I'm a Vampire psycho and she didn't like that.

Sasuke wanted to remove every single one of the blonde's bones for touching _his_ cherry blossom. By the time Naruto left, he had thought about 150 ways to kill him in a quite painful way. Sasuke than realized that he was alone with Sakura. An evil smile appeared on his face when he looked at her. They were going to pick up from where they left, except for that this time she wouldn't feel all the pleasure.

"So Sakura… we are finally alone, ne?" he chuckled next to her ear. He locked a pink lock between his fingers and played with it. Sakura gulped and nodded. They went to her house to finish what was left unfinished.

**Author tries to think again**

**Sorry for the blahs I just felt really lazy to write down a conversation. So yea here is the chapter. Whoot, this took forever to write, hope you like it sorry for the grammar errors. R&R **


	5. Monster!

_OK people I'm back with more sick SasuSaku moments _

_I apologize to all my fans for the late update I just waited till the school year finished and yea it has finished!! _

_OK on with the story!_

_**!WARNING!: very brutal rape**_

**Chapter five: Monster**

Sasuke and Sakura finally got to her house. As soon as they entered Sasuke pushed her on the table.

"No Sasuke please…" she begged, he however, paid no attention to her and undressed himself. Sakura blushed madly of the sight; he was on his boxers only for god's sake! He hovered over her and pressed his body to hers. She could feel his erection trough his underwear. He kissed her roughly on the lips. She froze. Memories of the night with Sasuke's brother appeared in her mind. She felt tears collect in her eyes…unstoppable tears. She was afraid, afraid that Sasuke won't be gentle with her as well. She felt two hands behind her back unclasping her bra. She shivered from fear, but Sasuke took the wrong idea and thought it was from pleasure. He was kissing her neck now and was currently leaving some hickeis. Sakura started shaking violently. Sasuke stopped and took a look at her. She was as white as a sheet. Something was wrong with her, he could tell. Sakura came to her senses and pushed him off of her, than she ran to her bedroom and locked the door. Sasuke was… well… shocked isn't strong enough to express the motion on his face.

He slowly made his way up to her room. Sakura was crying on her pillow. He knocked once, twice and in the end he just poofed in the room. Sasuke was really pissed but his anger disappeared a bit when he saw the crying girl.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked himself "was I to rough with her?" he continued to stare at her. Sakura didn't even seem to notice his presence.

"Oh god how am I going to tell him….HOW??" she was scared, panicked and many other things. She felt a hand on her head. She quickly turned around. Jade met onyx. There was so much written on her eyes and there was nothing written on his. They were so different, they were never meant to be. But I guess fate is fate.

Sasuke pulled her in his lap and continued to stroke her hair not sure what to do.

"Sakura what's wrong?" he asked after a few minutes. She didn't answer se just stared at the ground lost in her own thoughts.

"Sakura?" he repeated more impatiently.

"Nothing…" he raised an eyebrow. Nothing wasn't what he had expected at all. Her condition didn't seem like nothing to him!!

" Sakura you know you can tell me" she looked at him anger in her eyes.

"Тell you?... TELL YOU!!" who the fuck are you to me?? No one, you're no one, you got that you fucking sick bastard? Leave me alone go back where you came from and take your fucking brother and all your other bloodsucking friends with you!! I don't want to see you ever again!!" she was half crying half screaming at him. But for some strange reason Sasuke didn't seem to notice the mention of his brother. He was shocked, Sakura had just yelled at him, sworn at him and told him so many things; but than he felt stinging pain on his face. Sakura had just slapped him! He, the great Sasuke Uchiha was just slapped by a girl… a mortal girl. Sasuke looked at her his onyx eyes changing into bloody red. Sakura saw the Sharingan swirling dangerously at her. It was then when she realized what she had done. Sasuke slapped her at least three times harder than she had, than he threw her on the ground. Sakura whimpered but froze when she saw Sasuke change his appearance. Some strange marks made their way around his body until they covered him completely. His skin became grey, his eyes became dark with the Sharingan in them, a funny looking cross appeared on his face, his hair grew longer than it was and had a purple color, his nails grew and long vampire fangs poked out of his now purpled lips (like he was wearing lipstick). Sakura was terrified; she was looking at the monster in front of her. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Sasuke-sama… I'm sorry" she whispered but her voice only seemed to anger him more. His fist made contact with her stomach. She tried to curl into a ball from the pain but he grabbed her neck and pinned her down not allowing her to curl. She started choking either because of his harsh grip or because of the pain in her stomach.

"You little bitch! How dare you slap me??" punch "how dare you yell at me" slap "how dare you talk to me like that??" kick. She cried helplessly unable to escape from his grasp. His grip on her neck tightened, he smacked her at the floor, hit her, punched her, he even broke a rib. He covered he in bruises and wounds, her broke her arm and watched her cry and plead. No one would hear, no one would save her because he had made the room soundproofed with his chakra.

When he decided he had beaten her enough, Sasuke ripped her clothes off and pinned her under him. She was breathing heavily, covered in her own blood and tears; she begged that he would just kill her. But he wouldn't, he was just too much of a monster to let her die on him like that. His hand wings pooped out of his back. Now he was fully transformed.

Sasuke removed his clothes and trusted his hard cock into her. He hadn't prepared her for that so she wasn't wet. Sakura screamed and cried some more begging him to stop. But he just pushed further and further in to her. She felt him tearing her inside muscles, blood streamed down from her entrance. He started trusting in and out of her setting a hard, fast and very painful for her pace. Sasuke hissed in pleasure and captured her bruised lips. He licked the blood off of them and slipped his tongue in her bloody mouth. It was like heaven, she tasted so sweet. He loved the taste of her blood; it was so pure and it was calling for him. He pierced her bottom lip and she screamed in his mouth. He continued trusting in her digging his hard cock deeper into her wet heaven. He gave a loud cry from pleasure, oh she was so tight, her muscles were tense because of the pain and she just couldn't relax. When he gave that roar he truly seemed like a monster to her. A monster without a heart, without love or affection for anyone or anything, and well he was a hell creature so it didn't surprise her very much.

H grabbed her hips roughly and forced them meet his. She continued to scream and cry, still trying to push him off but to no avail. She came before him but he soon followed, however, this didn't stop him from continuing to fuck her like a wild animal. After his second orgasm he noticed that she was about to pass out and decided that he had enough.

He released her and dressed him self. Well he put on only his pants and boxer and collected his sword from the ground. When he was about to leave he heard something.

"Monster…monster…"came a small whisper from the girl. Sasuke turned around and than left his anger rising once again. He left her there cold, hurt, broken and raped. She cried herself to sleep; she had to tell someone…

**A few hours later**

Sasuke ripped the insides of a male violently, shaking with anger. He groaned again and started taking out his heart, lungs and other things. He watched the man's heart beat in his hand; that's right he was still alive but not for long. Sasuke held the small organ of life and watched it beat. He clenched his teeth in anger and squashed the organ in his fist. The man's girlfriend didn't get far as well. Sasuke made a few jumps and cut her way. He took no notice of her pleas; instead he took out his katana and slashed her in the middle. Blood spilled everywhere; Sasuke practically cut the body to pieces, his hands, face clothes and body covered in blood. Next he saw a child playing on the ground. He formed Chidori and aimed at the child. It turned around only to see the monster and then it felt his hand cut trough his small body. A child's scream echoed trough the streets. Sasuke had charged with so much chakra at the child that its body exploded. Sasuke turned around and disappeared.

**A few minutes later**

Sasuke was taking a bath in a hot spring near Sound. Blood was streaming down from his body sword and clothes. The water was getting redder and redder. Sasuke was back to his normal look but was looking at the water sadly. He could see in his reflection his Cursed-seal form. He slowly slipped water over his shoulders until something caught his attention. A presence behind him; Sasuke wasn't in the mood for Suigetsu's stupid pranks. He activated his Sharingan and slapped the grinning man behind him so hard that he flew all the way back to the coast, and even knocked down a tree with him. Sasuke turned around too look at the three members of team Hebi. Suigetsu quickly regenerated himself and stood next to Karin and Juugo. Sasuke's Sharingan again swirled again and changed its shape into the Mangekyou. Karin gulped and for once kept her mouth shut, Suigetsu removed his grin and Juugo took a step back. The only person Juugo and his second personality were afraid of was Sasuke.

"Sasuke you killed ten random people with no reason…that's very unlike you, what's wrong?" Suigetsu spoke first. Sasuke's breath hitched, he didn't even turn around just spoke to them with such a murderous intention "Get. Away. From. Me". The three of them looked at each other and disappeared.

Personally Sasuke didn't give a shit about the ten people he killed tonight. The thing that was really bugging him was what he had done to Sakura, his Sakura. He decided to check on her after his bath.

**At Sakura's window**

He took a glance and saw her sleeping on the ground covered in her own blood. He could see the traumas he had done to her. Sasuke entered trough the window and collected her in his arms. He bathed her and bandaged her as much as he could, then put her in her bed and lay next to her. He hugged her and pulled her close to him. She gave him warmth, such wonderful warmth; warmth he hadn't felt ever since his mother hugged him. He wondered if he could fix this, he wondered why his heart was beating like that. He was wondering about so many things that he didn't felt when he had fallen asleep.

_Well guys here it is!! Well that took a while to write. And if you wonder what am I than I'll answer you: I'm a girl that likes scary things. So yea sorry for any grammar errors and the shortness. Please R&R and thanks for all the comments and favs!_

_See ya next time_


	6. Battle of the monsters

**Guys I'm back!!!!!!! This chapter is filled with action and sadness ^^**

**Disclaimer: I wish….I wish…. I owned Naruto….**

**Chapter six: Battle of the monsters**

Sakura woke up late in day. She felt every part of her hurt and tried to get up, but felt something hold her down. She turned around and tried her best not to scream from horror. The monster, the god damn monster was laying next to her and was hugging her.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment and the tried to slip out of bed without waking him. She placed a big pillow stay at her place just in case. She knew that it was a day and she also noticed that Sasuke was usually coming at night. So considering the fact that he was a…. bat…vampire thing, which meant that he would probably sleep in the day. She noticed the bandages around her body and figured that he probably tried to fix her wounds.

Sakura got dressed, like a monk because of the wounds. She looked at the sleeping vampire with all her hatred in the eyes. If only she could kill him she would do it, and she wouldn't regret it. Today was the day she was going to tell Naruto about this. Because he was probably the only one who stands a chance against that thing lying on her bed.

**In the Hokage tower**

"Sakura, who the hell did this to you!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled with all her might at Sakura.

"No one…. I got hurt while I was training" Tsunade became red from anger.

"Don't you even try to pull this off on me, what do think I am, an idiot?????" Sakura looked at her angrily "just please Tsunade-shishou, just heal me….I'll deal with this my self".

"huuuuuh………"Tsunade knew that whenever Sakura didn't want to tell her something then she wouldn't. Soft green chakra appeared on her hand and started healing her protégé.

Sakura was running to Naruto's home. She knew that no one was following her but still she had this weird feeling. She knocked on his door and waitedfor the lazy blonde to open

"please Naruto be at home!!! Please" The door finally opened and a sleepy Naruto appeared.

"hei Sakura-chan!! What's up? You look worried"" Naruto looked concerned. Sakura was looking at him, she was beginning to have doubts about telling him. What…what if _he_ tried to hurt him?? What then? She turned her back and tried to leave. Naruto stood there dumbfounded.

"Sakura-chan!!" he screamed and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around but Naruto accidentally removed the cloak she had cover herself with. He saw all the unhealed scars and wounds. His eyes flashed with anger. Who the fuck did that to her? He had to know… so he could kill the bastard himself.

Sakura watched him. Oh no, now what am I going to tell him??? Before she could finish she was pulled in Naruto's home. He shut the door and looked at her with anger.

"Sakura, who the hell id this to you!?? He even forgot to add the suffix on her name. Sakura stood there, her mind completely blank.

"**tell him dammit!!!" her inner shouted**

"_**no, what if Sasuke tries to kill him!?**_

"SAKURA" she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Naruto. He had an awfully strange aura now. Something she hadn't sensed since their gennin days.

"It…It w-was….h-him…." She couldn't finish.

"Who Sakura-chan, who??? Sakura gulped, she still wasn't sure.

"Promise not to tell??" she asked "YES, now tell me" he answered seriously.

"Very well then…" Sakura took a deep breath and began her sad story….

**A little while later in her house…**

Sasuke was watching and waiting. He knew she would be scared and all but he didn't blame her.

"Last night…" he thought. Suddenly something appeared in his mind, a memory of her words.

"_Leave me alone go back where you came from and take your fucking brother and all your other bloodsucking friends with you!!" _Wait a second, blood sucking friends, BROTHER???????

"Had Itachi visited her?? That would explain her behavior and fear of him!!" He clenched his fists. Of course, Itachi was always there for him! The fucking bastard just had to poke his nose into His life, didn't he??

**Bam**

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto entering the room.

"You…You fucking bastard I'll make you pay for what you did to Sakura-chan" Naruto's eyes were glowing red and his whiskers were brighter than usual.

Sasuke stood up and merely laughed at the blonde.

"Oh, end exactly who is going to judge me?? Her stupid idiot of a friend??" He mocked.

Naruto's anger grew and the aura became extremely bad. Before Sasuke could see it, Naruto tried to land a punch at him. If it wasn't for his superior vampire and ninja instincts he would've been send flying till he reached Sound. Sasuke ran out of the house trying to lure Naruto out of the village; he didn't want to attract attention.

They finally reached the forest a few kilometers away from Konoha. Sasuke stopped and took a look at the enraged Naruto. He narrowed his eyes and took a closer look. Naruto's aura was now even more sinister then before.

"Sharingan" he thought and looked at Naruto. He almost, almost gasped at what he saw. Thee in front of him wasn't just Naruto, in his image he could now clearly see the Kyuubi. The nine tails and the dark grinning figure of the fox, he could clearly see it!!

"Is this…Is this the Kyuubi Vessel??" he asked himself. Damn!!

His thoughts were completely blown away when a dozen clones attacked him. However it was easy to dodge by using his Chidori Nagashi. He pulled his katana out and attacked with inhuman speed. Naruto himself dodged with inhuman speed. Even thought Sasuke could clearly see his intensions with his advanced bloodline. Sasuke performed Housenka no Jutsu but was met by a clone.

"When did he?" Sasuke turned to see two Narutos forming Rasengan. Sasuke ran Chidori trough his katana and slashed the two Narutos. Turned out that they were both clone!!

"WTF. But when?" He quickly caught up and formed Chidori and as he expected Naruto came out from the ground full Rasengan in his hand. Their jutsu met, both determined to win at all costs. Their battlefield was enveloped in huge blow. For a second their eyes met. Sharingan against Kyuubi. Naruto noticed the loneliness and sadness in his eyes and realized that he was the same, before that is.

They were both thrown a few meters away from the impact. The Sharingan user knocking, a few trees down and Naruto making a hole into a rock. Sasuke got up and and the Cursed seal made it's way on his pale skin. After mare seconds he was fully transformed into, that monster. He narrowed his eyes at the hole; something was bothering him.

"_ku ,ku, ku, ku…Let me give you a hand…Naruto" A vicious and predatory smile was in front of Naruto only the huge bars between them prevented the fox from coming out._

"_you need my power, don't you….that's why you're here" A huge face from chakra formed in front of Naruto, this time outside the cage._

"_yes, but I'm only doing that to protect Sakura-chan, so no funny business" he ordered firmly. The fox smirked and gave a nod._

"_Sssoo… who do you want to kill??" He asked a hissed whisper the chakra slowly encircling the boy._

"_Him" Naruto pointed out to Sasuke. The fox grinned. An Uchiha, a most pleasant surprise indeed. He had a bone to pick with one of them._

"_Got it…" The Kyuubi snarled._

With immense speed Naruto jumped out of the hole. And now a red chakra was well visible. The horrifying Demon fox cloak had now formed one tale sticking out of Naruto's butt. He charged at the Uchiha his paw destroying everything on it's way. Sasuke jumped away and threw a kunai at him. It hit it's target and Naruto growled in anger. The kunai, however slowly melted and disappeared while the wound healed.

"Healing powers?? Shit" Sasuke thought while watching. Huge chakra paws were outstretched to get him. Naruto was stretching his chakra like gum. Sasuke ran from the traps but still he knew that he won't win with just that. He had to figure a way to defeat this opponent, if that was possible.

He stopped to look at Naruto and noticed a change in him, again. This time Naruto was firmly on his four like an animal. And now the chakra grew even more powerful, for mare seconds two more tails appeared from Naruto's ass. An animalistic roar was sent against the Uchiha giving him a warning. In a flash Naruto was charging against Sasukle his punches ten times stronger than before, stopping at nothing to destroy their target. Sasuke was hit and sent flying with meters, fortunately it was just a clone. The real Sasuke jumped from somewhere and attacked with his Chidori Sword. But before he could react he was slammed backwards by a huge tail. He rowed of the way but still had to run be cause Naruto was now holding Kyuubi Rasengan in his hand ready to kill his enemy. Sasuke had to use his new Mangekyou or he would be destroyed by a power like that. With much effort he formed a black hole and set it to devour the Rasengan, however he only succeeded half.

Naruto managed to hit Sasuke in his left side with one of his tails making a wound, but Sasuke on his hand used his wings to pry Naruto off of him. He knew that letting him too close would be the end of him. Sasuke got mad at the fact that he was losing and quickly using the opportunity formed another Chidori sword and stabbed Naruto in the stomach.

They both cough with blood but still neider one of them gave up. The ground started shaking violently and Naruto started growling angrily. Sasuke looked again, what now. Was he changing again??

Yes he was. Now Naruto's eyes were completely red and a fourth tail formed. The ground shook while chakra surrounded Naruto's body once more. His skin begun to fall, and burning while passing the demon fox's cloak, surrounding the boy in a black orb. Sasuke stayed silently and watched not knowing what to expect anymore. He suddenly realized that this battle was already decided and he knew that he wasn't to win. He shut his eyes tightly and remembered his brother's words….

"_Weak…why are you so weak? Because…you lack…hatred. Tch… you're not even worth killing._

He shut his eyes tightly. No he wasn't weak, he wasn't!!! Just because he couldn't beat this… this…idiot…no monster, didn't mean that he was weak, right?

A roar that shook the ground and was probably heard in Konoha snapped him out of his trance. A new creature was in front of him. No eyes but a horrifying chakra possessing him. The thing didn't seem much of a speeder but still Sasuke refused to take the chance. He got up somehow his strength was back and his will to fight was stronger than ever. All the that because remembered of a certain pink haired girl and his brother. He shot his katana forward forgetting all about the pain. They fought like that for a few minutes. Naruto's growing stronger and Sasuke's weaker. Until he was slammed against a tree knocking it down with him. Naruto approached him, ready to kill him to destroy him.

He lifted his paw to finish him off, when Sakura jumped out of the trees shouting at Naruto to stop. He looked at her and stopped.

"Naruto, stop he's not worth it!!! Oh my god, what did turn you into" tears were falling down her face ' I didn't want it to be like this I didn't want you to use this cursed power… I didn't want you to become like him…a…Monster" She whispered the last part. Naruto even completely deformed looked sad. The chakra slowly started retreating from him , until we could see the normal Naruto. He fell on the ground and Sakura Screamed his name and bent down to heal him.

Sasuke silently watched them, wondering what made Naruto different than him. In his Kyuubi state he was the same, maybe worse. He felt like he didn't belong there, her words struck him in the icy heart and dammit all it hurt. She didn't even bother to look at him, he too was heavily injured but still she seemed like she didn't give a damn about him. Sasuke wondered if there was anything between them, he felt jealous and hurt. But he also knew that he deserved it. Without a word he left the battlefield, admitting his defeat in everything; first losing this battle, second losing_ her_. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and went back to Sound to heal his wounds.

**Ho, ho, ho, guys I'm back!!! Sorry for not updating for who knows how long but I had school and a lot of trouble!!! However I hope I made this chapter interesting, I had a bit of trouble with the battle scene but I think it turned out just fine ^^**

**R&R**


	7. Author's note! pls read!

**Authors note: please read!!!!**

**Ok guys the Vampire fic isn't discontinued, I just don't have time to finish!!!! U wouldn't believe what ther doing to me in school *cryes*. I promise I'll update as soon as I can so please be patient!!!**

**Thanks for reading this, Marti loves u!!! **


	8. Deal, or not?

**I'm back guys!!!! Ow I've missed u all a lot!!! And now I'm continuing the story.**

**Chapter 7: Deal, or not?**

Sasuke felt like his soul had been shattered to pieces. His bloody and clumsy condition wasn't making it any better. The Uchiha's proud had been crushed by that…that….thing!! Haw dares this demon even talk to him?? He was the Great Uchiha Sasuke, soon to be the vampire king!

"Right after I defeat my brother that is….Good thing he didn't see my shame. Sakura you'll pay for this" he thought. The fact that the girl pretended he wasn't present made him mad. He was her master, he should be her top priority, not that good for nothing idiot. Oh he was going to make her pay…dearly.

"No more mister nice guy" he clenched his teeth from the pain in his abdomen.

"Karin…" he hissed and waited. Not before long a female with red hair and glasses appeared before him.

"Mmm Sasuke, you finally came to your senses, huh??" she tried to make a saexy smile but all she got to see were his burning red eyes.

"Shut your mouth Karin. Heal me, now!!" his tone made her shiver from fear for the first time in her life. Sasuke had never spoken to her like that, never. She gulped but did what the vampire told her. His wounds healed fast. But little did he know, that there had been someone who saw his fight with the Kyuubi vessel. His own red eyes swirled dangerously.

_Somewhere in the woods_

Itachi stood on a rock and waited patiently for his partner to arrive. A blue skinned man appeared in front of the Uchiha.

"So Itachi how was it?" his toothy smirk was simply stunning. Itachi didn't respond, just turned to him.

"Did you get any information on the Jinchuriki??" Kisame began to feel inpatient. What was with Itachi?? First of all how could they put him up with someone who barely sais a word, when Kisame himself is so talkative.

"I figured enough, but it seemed that my foolish little brother was helpful after all…" Itachi showed no emotion when he mentioned his brother. " he managed to injure the vessel enough for us to strike. With my knowledge of Konoha it'll be easy to steal him" Itachi smirked a bit.

_In Konoha_

Sakura trembled. Naruto still hasn't woken up. She felt worried and sad, this was all her fault. She should've never involved him in that. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and her fists clenched. It was all Sasuke's fault, ever since he had appeared it was all trouble. It was like the guy was a magnet for problems, and it seemed like he was pretty good at making them himself. She sighed , it was getting late and it seemed like Naruto wouldn't wake up any time soon.

"Please Naruto, get well soon" She thought before leaving.

Little did she know that there were trouble headed straight for Konoha. The two strangers arrived in front of the hospital.

"Itachi, what if he wakes up??" Itachi just went straight forward. Kisame just took that as no and followed obediently. Almost everybody feared Itachi and his power and that was quite understandable. The guards were quickly put asleep by the Sharingan user. Taking what they needed they left. And there outside was shining brightly a big red moon…

In the morning Naruto's body was missing from the hospital. No one had seen him ever since his last fight.

And no one thought that he would actually recover so fast to be able to walk around. Sakura felt suspicious, mostly because _his_ chakra was all over the place. She than remembered, that Itachi was in fact a member of Akatsuki. And being a Legendary sannin' s apprentice she knew what that organization was after. So that is what they are after… the Kyuubi.

"I need help… but no one in this village is strong enough to take on Itachi Uchiha." She felt tears build up in her eyes. Why was she always so helpless?? Why couldn't she be the one to save him this time??

Sakura fell on her bed and started thinking about what to do now. Waiting for Tsunade to send ninjas would probably take too long and when they find him it will be too late…..

She felt like crying. Everything was her fault, she was the one to blame.

But then like a ton of bricks the answer just came to her… it was one name…of a person she hated….his name was…….Sasuke

"he's the only one, and if I'm lucky they would both kill each other and leave me alone!" she knew that this was the only way possible.

"Ok now to try and communicate with him. If what I read is correct then if I concentrate hard enough I'll be able to reach him…..talk about telepathy" She concentrated as hard as she could and called his name. A few minutes passed and she felt like her head would explode.

"Damn why can't I reach him, when I actually need him??!" She felt like killing herself.

"_Depends on what you want to reach me for..."she had woken him from his slumber so he decided to see what did she wanted from him._

"I need to ask a favor from you, will you help me??" she asked even in her mind her voice sounded pleading.

"_Oh, help you like you helped me??" he narrowed his eyes at the memory. Perhaps he needed to punish his slave to teach her some proper manners._

"Please…you're my only hope" she was at the edge of crying. She had to do something to please him so he would agree!! In this case every minute counted.

"_Hm?? Fine…meet me at the place we first met at exactly midnight, and if you're late, I might reconsider listening to you..." with that he shut her off_

Sakura remained silent, still not believing what had happened.

"This was…fast?" her stomach was on a ball right now. "He'll probably want something in exchange… but he has everything! What could he possibly want from me?" She gulped and then decided to take a nap before her meeting with Sasuke.

_Graveyard _

Sakura walked steadily.

"Relax. You're a ninja, you have super strength. No one will try to hurt you, this is just a graveyard" Her heart was racing until she saw a figure. It was dark but still well shaped; she could tell it was a male. And Sakura knew that male very well, better than she wanted.

"Sasuke?" she hoped her voice didn't crack at the mention of his name. He didn't move, just stared.

"Yes, my dear Sakura" there was something different about him, about his behavior, about his eyes. She gathered all of her bravery and got closer to him. Sasuke continued to calmly observe her actions, curious about what she might need from him.

"Sasuke… I need help, Naruto wa-" she was cut of by him "no… I won't do anything about him". She stared dumb folded, how, why??

"Please Sasuke, the Akatsuki have captured him…please you have to do something.." she was at the edge of sobbing. He stared coldly, unaffected by her tears.

"Oh, but he has the Kyuubi, why help him...why need me?" she opened her mouth to speak but he continued " you never bothered with my injuries, you never came to ask how was I… after all you asked him to take** care** of me, remember?" she lowered her head.

" I – I thought y-you had business with them. Why say no to me?" she sobbed softly "please you're the only one who cane help… please Sasuke-" she paused for a moment "-sama..".He smirked.

"What's in it for me, little blossom? Just what are you willing to give me If I go and save him?" he's smirk grew even wider.

"What ever your heart desires…" she whispered like a good obedient puppy.

"I want…." He paused for a moment. His hand reached for her head and lifted it so she could see him.

"I want you to promise me that you'll marry me. That you'll be my wife, that you'll never ever go against me. Remember making you my wife doesn't make you my equal…" he chuckled "you'll still be my mortal slave; it's just that you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Promise me that you'll never desire another man, never ask me to free you…" his eyes darkened "that you'll never cheat on me. Promise me your life little kunoichi and I'll save him…" he watched her horrified expression. She knew what he had just asked her, but what could she do? Say no, and watch Naruto die? She lowered her head.

"So, do we have a deal?" he already knew her answer but still he found it fun to watch her struggle. She gave a a nod to him.

"Say it!" he demanded. He wanted her to swear under the sky so god could be her witness.

"Yes, I agree to your terms…Sasuke-sama" her voice cracked at the end. Hot tears streamed down her eyes. Dear lord she had just sold her soul to the Devil himself.

"Good" he came close to her, so close that she felt his breath on her lips. And not before long he pressed his own to hers, pulling her into a kiss. A dominate kiss, in which he was the dominating one and she the dominated…

**Blah, that didn't take as long as I thought!! I hope I'll satisfy you with this chapter and please be patient till the next one comes up!! So R&R please.**

**Bye ^^**


	9. Punishment

Hi people!! I'm back with more SasuSaku, this chapter is only for my favorite couple!!

Warning: Very Hard LEMON!!!

**Chapter 8: Punishment**

Sasuke's hand went behind her neck. She could feel him grasp her pink locks and twisting her head so he can get a better angle in her mouth. Sakura whimpered softly as if asking him to stop, but he seemed to have other things in mind. After ten minutes of wet kissing, Sakura pushed him gently breaking the kiss.

Sasuke looked at her and them a wicked smile appeared on his face. He leaned close to hear ear and whispered "mm, Sakura you taste so good…" he nuzzled in her neck. She gave a squeak when feeling his sharp fangs.

"Makes me want to punish you even more" Sakura was taken aback from his words. Wait punish her?

"_He must be talking about what we did after his battle with Naruto ended…" Inner Sakura mentioned._ Sakura looked up at her master's eyes and silently questioned him. Sasuke gave a low chuckle and said "you didn't seriously think that I've forgotten about your little stunt, did you?" He licked his lips; she looked so damn delicious right now and if he didn't have any common sense left he would've ravaged her right then and there.

"But I tho-," she was interrupted by him "you didn't seriously think that by making that deal with me, you were forgiven, did ya?" He chuckled, her expression was priceless.

Sakura just opened her mouth to say something when he again cut her "now, you are coming to live with me. I can't possibly get busy with your punishment in the middle of the graveyard, right?" Sakura's eyes widen.

"What!!!! You can't that wasn't part of our deal!" she felt the tears threaten to fall again.

"Tck, tck, Sakura how do you expect to marry me, if you don't know your place? And besides, I'm the one who's making the rules. Never forget Sakura that I own you, I can do whatever I please and you don't have to say in the matter." Sakura lowered her head, she wasn't gonna give him the pleasure of seeing her cry again.

"Did I make my self clear…slave?" Right at that moment Sasuke didn't care that he was pushing her too far, and to be honest he didn't care. Not after the way she threw him off.

"Now come here." He spoke coldly. It was a simple command, an order. Sakura didn't want o piss him off more that she already had, so she just did what she was told like a good puppy.

She slowly walked over to him. Sasuke pulled her towards him and performed a hand sign.

"I will break you into submission…" he hissed in her ear. Sakura realized that his words promised pain and torture. It only took her another second to realize that he wasn't the same as when she fist met him. A single tear rolled down her cheek before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_A few hours later_

Sakura woke in a room. It wasn't exactly dark; there were candles and some sort of aroma therapy sticks. The atmosphere was rather nice. She then heard voices outside of her room. She got up and decided to check. Putting her ear on the door Sakura could now hear the voices.

"_Man, what did that girl do to Sasuke, he looks absolutely furious!"_ One voice said it was a male.

"_No idea. But I really do pity the poor thing. Who knows what Sasuke will do to make her pay…"_ Both voices went silent and then walked away. She heard footsteps. They were coming closer and closer until they stopped at her door. Sakura pulled away from the door just in time. A tall male with raven hair and icy onyx eyes walked in.

Sasuke looked at her. She seemed scared beyond death.

"Good, now's the time to strike" his vampire senses kicked in. In his eyes she was like defenseless prey and he was the merciless killer. Sasuke advanced towards her, his eyes turning red. Sakura felt her blood freeze; she didn't know what to do. She was left alone in a room with him.

"Sa-ku-ra…" he purred and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She whimpered softly, there was no escape this time.

She felt him kiss her neck softly. Grazing her skin with his fangs, he wanted to taste her so badly now. Sasuke forced her to look at him. She had a pleading look in her eyes and most certainly didn't want to continue what he had started. He bent over their lips inches away. He could taste her fear and it made him want more. Sasuke finally took mouth, it was blissful thing. Never in his life had he loved kissing someone so much. She was like a disease and an antidote at the same time. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course Sakura refused him.

Sasuke let a growl of frustration and slammed her against the wall. She cried in pain and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Sakura felt him ravage her mouth and struggled a bit but he only gripped her tighter. He pulled away from her welcome ing mouth and looked at her.

"Now, now Sakura, don't get your self into a bigger mess." He smirked, now to tend to her punishment. Sasuke pushed her on the large bed " take off your clothes, when I come back I want you to be butt naked, am I clear??" Sakura gave him a nod.

After Sasuke left the room, she begun panicking.

"**Oh my god!! What is he planning on doing to me?"** she asked her self.

"_Fucking you senseless obviously…" _oh her inner was so helpful.

"_Hurry up and take off our damn clothes, who knows what he might do if we don't obey" _for once her stupid inner was right. Sakura proceeded on taking her clothes off. She then laid on the bed and waited for him to come back. After a few minutes the door opened and he entered the room.Sakura noticed that he was carrying something with him but she didn't want to know. Instead she buried her face in her hands and waited.

Sasuke sat in the bed next to her. He ran his hand over her body, sending shivers under her skin. He then grabbed her wrists and bound them with something behind her back. Sakura whimpered and tried to get out of his grip but instead he pulled her in his lap. She sat in him and her breasts bounced up and down. Sasuke smirked in the crook of her neck and moved his hand to cup her breast. To his pleasure she let out a delicious moan. Sakura the felt a black material block her vision. After Sasuke finished tying the blindfold he pushed Sakura on the bed. He sat her on one of his favorite poses- laying doggy-stile. She felt him run a finger over her pussy. Sasuke smirked, she was a bit wet.

Lying on top of her Sasuke started kissing her neck and shoulders. He left a few hickeys to mark her as his and continued his journey. His hand went under her to cup her breasts. She let out moan and wriggled around a bit. Sasuke was now licking her spine; he felt her shiver every time her ran his tongue over her body. His hands skillfully fondled her nipples till they were hard. He pinched tugged the sensitive bud, only to receive a series of moans. One of his hands traced her belly, rubbing it a bit. Then he slowly went closer and closer to her wet cunt. Sasuke gave her well shaped ass a painful slap and then reached her dripping pussy. Sakura squeaked when she felt him slip a finger in her. She was so wet and slick that Sasuke could easily put three fingers in her and she wouldn't feel it. He thrust his fingers in and out of her in a hard pace, making her rock against him.

"Sasuke….ah…don't…ah...stop!" she was so close, just a few more thrusts, but then he suddenly stopped. She gave a loud whine but he didn't care.

"Hmmm love you were moaning so nicely for me. Too bad I had to stop." She gave another whine "dear Sakura, this is a punishment" he smirked "and it has just begun"

Sakura felt Sasuke shift. And then she felt cold leather run along her spine.

"Now, time for your first punishment" he smirked when he saw her shiver with fear and anticipation. Sakura gave a cry when she felt her ass being whipped. Sasuke repeated again and again with enough force to hurt her but not to leave scars. After the tenth time, Sasuke dropped the whip. Sakura had tears from pain but her pussy was dripping wet from the pleasure-pain. She couldn't believe that something like that made her feel aroused. What had Sasuke done to her?

Sasuke traced the red lines on her ass. He loved watching her wriggle around while he whipped her. It was so delicious to hear her cry and beg, he wanted to take her right then and there, but then there would be no fun. Sasuke rubbed her wet passage and she moaned.

"Now Sakura, time for your second punishment" he smirked. Sakura didn't know what he had set for her. She felt him pour something wet in her passage. But before she could ask, Sasuke poked her entrance with something that was throbbing. Sakura froze and then moaned. She felt something big and pulsing enter her. Sasuke smirked when she screamed; he had just turned the vibrator on max. Sakura struggled against her bounds, moaning and trashing her body around.

Sasuke almost came at the sight before him. Sakura couldn't stop screaming and moaning but Sasuke was far from done with her. Sakura felt him run his tongue over her passage and then move to her asshole. He started licking it pushing his tongue in her. He could feel the entrance pulse. Sasuke reached forward and shoved two fingers in her mouth.

"Suck, Sakura! The slicker you make them the better you'll be fucked" he groaned at the feeling of her sucking his fingers. Sakura had lost all sense of reality, for now she would just go on with his game. She ran her tongue over his fingers, licking them seductively, coating them with her saliva. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her mouth and rand them over her ass. She screamed when he pushed both fingers in her. To his surprise she took him in completely and even rocked against him. Sasuke took the second vibrator and shoved it in her mouth. Sakura started sucking and licking it as if it was a real cock. Sasuke was so hard that it hurt, just watching her suck the toy made him want to shove his cock in her mouth. Sasuke took the toy out of her mouth and stuck it in her ass. Sakura again screamed both from pleasure and pain.

"Ahh…Sasuke…damn it…" she felt like she was gonna go nuts. He smirked and gave her bruised ass a playful slap before moving in front of her.

Sasuke took off his clothes and boxers, freeing his throbbing erection. He stroked it a few times just to ease his need and watched her pleasurable suffering. Sakura arched hr back, struggled against her bonds and even tried to lie down but Sasuke wouldn't let her. She looked so helpless in that pose. Lying in doggy stile, she looked absolutely mesmerizing to him. He could watch her suffer like that all they and wouldn't get tired of it. Sasuke grasped her pink locks and pulled her head towards his shaft. Sakura panicked, she didn't want put him in her mouth.

"**I'm so not licking that!!!"** She thought _" oh put a sock in it, I think he's big!!"_ she could always count on her inner for approval. Evan though she couldn't see she felt the warmth emanating from his cock. Sasuke pushed his cock against her mouth but she refused to open it.

"Suck damn it!!" he growled at her stubbornness. Sasuke pulled on her hair and she finally opened her mouth to scream but instead got a huge cock. Sasuke moaned loudly and bucked his hips forcing her to take more of him. At first Sakura felt like this was the grossest thing ever, but then after a few experimental licks she begun enjoying it. He had a nice taste especially when she made him release that salty juice, pre-cum. Sakura ran her tongue over the slit f the head and then sucked on it, causing him growl in pleasure. She bobbed her head and moaned while sucking him; her screams muffled by his shaft. Sakura felt that she would cum very soon, so decided to pour her excitement over him. She worked him skillfully with just her mouth and for a moment he wondered how she would do if she was using her hands. Sakura was at the edge, expecting to fall every second now.

Unfortunately for her that second never came!! She felt like she would freak out, why can't she orgasm? Sasuke smirked at her realization and simply explained " that's your second punishment The liquid I poured in your core prevents you from finding release." He chuckled when she started feeling uncomfortable. It didn't feel so pleasurable anymore and after around ten minutes like that it started to hurt.

"Please...Sasuke….ahh.. it…hurts!!" she begged in the few seconds she could get him out of her mouth. Sasuke didn't say anything just forced himself in her mouth over and over again. After another ten minutes Sakura felt him pulse in her mouth; she gave a few hard sucks and he spilled his milk in her throat. The taste of his cum made her forget about the pain in her pussy and ass for only a few minutes. After she was done milking him, Sasuke got up and went behind her. Sakura relaxed when Sasuke removed the toys. He then positioned himself behind her and entered her. She gave a loud moan and arched her back. Sasuke started rocking against her, giving her no time to adjust. Her own hips rose to meet his hard thrusts. Sasuke growled in bliss. Even after all that she was still so tight and welcoming. He reached for her messed hair and tugged on it harshly.

Sasuke was cursing like hell and Sakura was being as noisy as ever about it. She felt her release close up, but once again failed to jump over the edge. Sasuke smirked at her now whimpering form. He knew she was in pain, but then again this was a punishment. Nobody ever said it was going to feel nice, right?

"Sa…Sasuke…sama…please...aaahhh!!" it hurt really badly. After a few more hard thrusts Sasuke decided that she has had enough. He pulled out of her and caressed her cheek. Bending over her he whispered in her ear huskily" push Sakura, push. As if you're giving birth" he smirked at the word birth. She did as she was told and felt the liquid leave her body. Sasuke lied under her und untied her bonds and her blindfold. He set her on top of him and smirked.

"Ride me Sakura, now!" he plunged his hard cock in her wet passage. Sakura screamed and threw her head back. She started riding him, going in as hard and fast as she could. He green eyes clouded with lust. Sasuke watched her; she was simply beautiful. She was an angel and he was the demon. He had found her and imprisoned her, chopping off her wings so she could never leave him. He watched as he breasts bounced up and down matching her movements. His hands reached forward to cup them. He watched the way his cum dripped down from her chin and on to her chest. Sasuke got up a bit and took a nipple in his mouth. Sakura entangled her hand in his hair while she rode him madly. He moaned and fell back on to his pillows. Gripping her waist he traced a finger down her belly just a bit under her navel.

"It should be right here…the place I would claim in a few years from now, when you'll be ready to give birth." Sakura's eyes snapped open at his words. Birth???

Her mind went blank when he hit a spot deep within her. She rode to her orgasm and took him along with her. Sasuke spilled within her and felt her own juices cover him. She dropped on top of him and he wrapped an arm around her. They were both tired and sweaty. He kissed her forehead once and hugged her tightly while pulling the covers over them both.

Ho, ho, ho!! I'm alive  I had fun writing this chapter. I'm very proud of the lemon, and I hope you guys like it. This is probably my longest lemon ever. And yes I've found the very perverted side of me. I'm a wicked creature :P

Cha cha

Till next time!!

R&R pls


	10. I hate you!

Ok peoples I'm alive!!! I've been waiting for the school to end and until then I've been very buisy. But now here's the next chappie :)

**Chapter 9: I hate you!**

It's been nearly 3 weeks since Sakura agreed to _his_ little deal. And for those 3 weeks she's seen nothing different from him than torture. Not physical torture like beatings and stuff, but mental torture. For example how he always steps over her and ignores her wishes. He never did anything she asked him to, no mater how much she asked him to, his answer was always the same-no. By now she has learned to listen and obey him otherwise her life becomes more of a living hell than usual. She always thought about her home and she always thought that Sasuke was like that with a reason. She wondered if she could talk with him, would that change anything. Sasuke was treating her like that for a reason and she wondered if she could convince him to change the way he was back before this all happened. When she first met him, he was still a jerk but not that much at least he cared a little bit. Not like now, never caring, always thinking about himself.

In general Sakura had a bit of fun in the huge Uchiha minor. She could always count on a nice and funny chat with Suigetsu or help Juugo with his split personality problem. They were keeping Karin away though. The stupid bitch thought that she was better than Sakura. If you ask Sakura, she would give the damned vampire to the damned bitch the second she asked. Now weren't Karin and Sasuke a damned match made in hell?

The one thing the Uchiha had done for her was to save Naruto, just like he promised. Sakura soon understood that Sasuke always kept his promises, no meter what they mere about. Lucky her…

Right now she was on he knees in front of a window in Sasuke's room while he was on his bed sleeping. Considering the fact that he was a bat, vampire thing, it was probably normal for him to sleep during the day. Sakura was looking trough the window, a sad expression on her beautiful face. Then something caught her attention. A huge caravan was moving towards the nearby town. She could see animals, people that were dressed in a funny way almost like a….no it couldn't be! Or could it, yes it could the circus was coming in town. A Bright happy smile appeared on her face, but vanished as soon as she realized that she could only dream about going to the circus. She turned around to look at the source of all her misery, Sakura was glaring at him with all the hatred she could master. The damn creature was sleeping it's ass off, and if only she could find a way to kill him she would. She will not hesitate not even for a second, if she could rid the world of this evil than she wouldn't miss the chance. But of course that would be hard; she supposed that the old trick with the wooden stick in his heart wouldn't work. She didn't notice him being affected by light either, so how could she kill him? The question was running trough her head over and over until she heard him speak.

"Mother…father…Itachi what have you done?" he whimpered and twisted around in his bed. He seemed like he was having a bad dream of some sort. Sasuke continued mumbling something about Itachi not killing him and revenge, but Sakura couldn't care less. As if he would care if she was having a bad dream. Sasuke suddenly shot up in his bed, tiny drops of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked disturbed and worried about something. Sakura had never seen this expression before. It was a mixture of fear and sadness. But the second he noticed her being there he became his cold and emotionless self.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled at her. Sakura backed away and looked into another direction. The Uchiha lied down on his bad and stared at the ceiling.

"Sakura!" she looked at him "get over here and give me a massage…"

"Ok, Sasuke-sama" she climbed on the bed and straddled herself , both legs on his sides. She started massaging his back, and felt his tensed muscles relax. Not after long Sasuke yawned, his canines clearly visible now. He rested his head on the pillow and placed one hand behind him searching for Sakura's hand. When he finally found it Sasuke pulled her so she would be lying on his back. He tangled their fingers together and fell asleep.

Sakura was left wordless. Was he holding her hand as if it was something precious to him? She glared, how dared, he play with her emotions like that. A bit after he fell asleep, she got up ad went into the huge library.

_In the library_

Sakura was looking for a book that described magical and mythical creatures.

"_Great book of magical creatures" _

Bingo! Sakura pulled the book which happened to be a lot bigger than it seemed.

"Now to see if they have vampires..." Sakura was looking trough the different section

"Dragons, Unicorns, Giants, Minotaur…" she looked surprised. She had no idea there were so many magical creatures!

"'Creatures of the night', hm, could be" she started looking trough the pages "Werewolves, Lycans, Demons, Vampires!" she smirked.

"Vampires are night creatures known to be highly depending on blood. They are described as heartless humans given a curse of coldness and loneliness for life. A Vampire is a cold creature often cruel and twisted…" Sakura rolled her eyes" But if they find a mate they love, they can become very gentle and romantic. It's in a Vampire's nature to be charming." Sakura frowned. Love? What could Sasuke possibly know about love? She flipped a few pages. _"how to kill a Vampire?"_

"Vampires are immortal creatures, but their only weak spot is the heart. Stab them there and they will die for sure." Sakura smiled, just what she wanted.

_Back at Sasuke's room_

Sakura was holding a knife and was currently looking at the source of her pain. She clutched the knife and lifted it up, aiming it for his cold heart.

"Sakura…" her eyes widened "don't leave…me…please…I'll change *pant* for you…" She was absolutely stunned, but no she couldn't back down now, he might never get another chance.

She closed her eyes and stabbed him. Unfortunately for her, just when she was about to stab him Sasuke had shifted a bit and she had missed his heart by a centimeter or two.

Pain shot trough his whole body. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, his Sharingan blazing like never before. He south out the source of his pain and Saw Sakura looking at him with a horrified expression. Sasuke understood what she tried to do and anger filled him. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out, throwing it somewhere in the room. Sasuke got up and looked at Sakura with such anger and malice, that she soon forgot all her hatred.

"Sakura you little bitch, how dare you attack me, after all I did for you" suddenly Sakura's anger resurfaced.

"You fucking monster, you haven't done anything good for me!! All you ever did was torture me and cause me pain. All I wanted was to get rid of you, so I can have a normal happy life. Why couldn't you just leave me alone, why me of all people? You have that stupid bitch Karin that will be more than happy to be your damn slave. Why couldn't you just die?! I hate you! I fucking hate you so much!" Sakura was now yelling and crying. Sasuke's eyes narrowed " is that what you think, is that what you want?" his voice was dangerously low, and his eyes became distant and cold

"Then all right, you'll no longer mean anything to me, you will no longer have luxuriant life you had until now. From this day on you'll be as low as a dog, and if you ever do something that displeases me, I will make you wish you've never been born" he whispered the last part right in her ear.

"When did he…" Sakura didn't have the chance to finish her thoughts because darkness took over. The next time she woke up she realized that she was in a dungeon, Her arms chained above her head, and her back was covered in bloody wounds.

666666666666666666666666666666666

Well I'm done here. I guess I wanted to make it a bit more twisted, I hope some of you don't mind, but I don't want to turn it into a fluff too soon, ok?

Please R&R


	11. I will continue it! Author's note

Yo guys! I'm sooo alive. And no the story is not discontinued, it's just that I've had a lot of problems last year and just couldn't find the inspiration to finish it. I promise I'll start working on it as soon as I can, so please jut bear with me

Love you all


End file.
